


Subject: Tomorrow Night

by jeien



Series: Oofuri AbeMiha Ship Week 2016 [2]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Oofuri AbeMiha Week 2016, Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeien/pseuds/jeien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe's text log leading up to a certain drunken event that he may or may not come to regret. </p><p>Companion fic to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5361305">Under Any Circumstance</a> and Day 2 fic for oofurishipweek's AbeMiha week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subject: Tomorrow Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I kind of cheated since it's a companion fic, but come on. Who doesn't love drunken Abe shenanigans? 
> 
> Day 2 for AbeMiha Week: Texting

**To: Asshole  
From: Abe Takaya  
** **Subject: Tomorrow night  
** **20XX/05/14 19:35**

I need to talk to you about something. Are you okay for tomorrow?

 

 **To: Takayaki (lol)  
From: Haruna Motoki  
** **Subject: Re:Tomorrow night  
** **20XX/05/14 19:36**

Is this gonna be a talk or A Talk?

 

 **To: Asshole  
From: Abe Takaya  
** **Subject: Re:Re:Tomorrow night  
** **20XX/05/14 19:37**

It’s about Mihashi.

 

 **To: Takayaki (lol)  
From: Haruna Motoki  
** **Subject: SERIOUSLY?????  
** **20XX/05/14 19:38**

Jfc Takaya AGAIN???? You better be taking me to a nice-ass place for this!!!!

 

 **To: Asshole  
From: Abe Takaya  
** **Subject: Sorry  
** **20XX/05/14 19:39**

Meet me at that new place downtown—you know, the one between the gray commercial building and the law firm?

 

 **To: Takayaki (lol)  
From: Haruna Motoki  
** **Subject: Re:Sorry  
** **20XX/05/14 19:40**

You’re paying

 

 **To: Abe Takaya  
From: Mihashi Ren  
** **Subject: Are you okay?  
** **20XX/05/14 19:43**

I’m sorry if I did anything to make you angry.

 

 **To: Mihashi Ren**  
**From: Abe Takaya**  
**Subject: Re:Are you okay?**  
**20XX/05/14 19:44**

You didn’t, so don’t worry about it. There’s just something on my mind.

 

 **To: Abe Takaya  
From: Mihashi Ren  
** **Subject: Re:Re:Are you okay?  
** **20XX/05/14 19:45**

Okay, if you say so……… But in that case, please take care of yourself properly!

 

 **To: Abe Takaya  
From: Mihashi Ren  
** **Subject: Oh and…  
** **20XX/05/14 19:53**

I’m here if you need to talk to someone. So please rely on me too, Abe-kun.

 

 **To: Mihashi Ren**  
**From: Abe Takaya**  
**Subject: Re:Oh and…**  
**20XX/05/14 19:54**

??? Thanks, but… where did that come from? Are /you/ okay?

 

 **To: Abe Takaya  
From: Mihashi Ren  
** **Subject: Re:Re:Oh and…  
** **20XX/05/14 19:56**

Did it really sound that weird…? I mean, I’m your friend, aren’t I…? Sorry if it was strange. But I mean it. I mean you always tried to listen to me when I had my problems, ever since high school so...

 

 **To: Mihashi Ren**  
**From: Abe Takaya**  
**Subject: Nah  
20XX/05/14 19:59**

It just caught me off guard, is all. But thanks. I mean that, too.

 

 **To: Takayaki (lol)  
From: Haruna Motoki  
** **Subject: I’m here  
** **20XX/05/15 21:30**

Where are you????

 

 **To: Asshole**  
**From: Abe Takaya**  
**Subject: Train delay**  
**20XX/05/15 21:31**

Sorry, there was a delay for my train. Something about an obstruction.

 

 **To: Takayaki (lol)  
From: Haruna Motoki  
** **Subject: Re:Train delay  
** **20XX/05/15 21:31**

Uuuuuuuuughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

 **To: Asshole**  
**From: Abe Takaya**  
**Subject: Okay at the station  
20XX/05/15 22:17**

Finally made it off. I’ll be there shortly.

 

 **To: Takayaki (lol)  
From: Haruna Motoki  
** **Subject: Re:Okay at the station  
** **20XX/05/15 22:19**

You have ten minutes to sprint over here or else I’m leaving

 

 **To: Mihashi Ren**  
**From: Abe Takaya**  
**Subject: hrnua i neeD TO VENT**  
**20XX/05/16 03:58**

I kno u told me nto to txt mihashi BUT I NEeD TO TLEL YOU like ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh shit thnak the heavens for this beuatiful BEAUTIFul boy did i tell you that he ttxed me last night??? asking if i was OKAY???? and he said to rely on him……… I WILL RELY ON U PRESH YOU’VE COME SO FAR!!!!! ghhhh my heart stopped he 2 good he nee ds to be more CONFideENT in hmiself cus hes just SUHC A GOOD PERSON hhhhhhhhh imean he’s loads netter nd he can talk to peopel now so thats good i gyess he sso cute and i want to just remimd u??? he ’s good a+ work nature muah babby grew up nto a fine man hto damn so pro ud lil birb but??? he still HASN’T CHAGNED FROM HGIH SCHOOL HE’S STILL SO DENSE LIEK WOW U CAN’T SEE????? THAT PEOPLE LIKE YUO K NOW???? GIRLS LIKE U???? THEY THNIK UR CUTE N IT’S NTO FAIR!!!!!!!!! I thoguth he was cute WAY befoer them why deoes he haeb to be such a dense mothefrucker ughhhhhhhhh mihashiiiiii

 

 **To: Abe Takaya**  
**From: Mihashi Ren**  
**Subject: ABE-KUN????**  
**20XX/05/16 4:01**

Abe-kun, are you okay?! …Did you mean all that?!

 

 **To: Asshole**  
**From: Abe Takaya**  
**Subject: SHIT  
20XX/05/16 20:34**

I FUCKED UP

 

 **To: Asshole**  
**From: Abe Takaya**  
**Subject: PICK UP YOUR FUICKING PHONE  
20XX/05/16 20:36**

ANSWER YOUR PHONE DAMMIT THIS IS AN EMERGENCY I NEED YOU

 

 **To: Asshole**  
**From: Abe Takaya**  
**Subject: HARUNA I’M SERIOUS  
20XX/05/16 20:37**

WHY AREN’T YOU PICKING UP?!?!?! 

 

 **To: Abe Takaya**  
**From: Mihashi Ren**  
**Subject: Coming over**  
**20XX/05/11:28**

I’m coming to your house right now, okay? I want to check on you, but… I guess we need to talk too?

 

 **To: Asshole-ish**  
**From: Abe Takaya**  
**Subject: Haruna you dipshit you better see this**  
**20XX/05 11:43**

He came over and kissed me so I guess you’ve been promoted from asshole to kind of okay. Still hate you though.


End file.
